1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingertip protectors and, more particularly, to fingertip protectors that may be removably and adhesively affixed about a wearer's finger; I prefer to name these "Clean Tips" fingertip protectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Protective devices that are affixed to a user's fingertips are taught in the related art. One such invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,624 which issued to J. B. Chisnell on Jul. 3, 1945. This invention teaches an elastomeric finger guard for receiving on a finger, but does not teach an adhesive material for affixing the guard on the finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,831 which issued to S. J. Welsh on Nov. 27, 1945, discloses a prophylactic sheath or envelope with a band of adhesive coating arranged about the open end thereof. The invention additionally has a strip of gauze releasably affixed to the band of adhesive coating. The sheath or envelope is described as being elastic. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,535 which issued to S. J. Krannak on Jun. 28, 1949, discloses a protective cot for attachment over a nose or finger. A strip of adhesive encircles the open end thereof for attachment to the desired body part.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,033 which issued to Ames et al. on Jan. 11, 1966, discloses a one-piece guard for use on a user's two fingers for preventing puncturing of a baby's skin when the user is pinning diapers on a baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,682 which issued to B. Rosenfield on Aug. 2, 1966, discloses a rolled finger bandage having a proximal and a distal end and intermediate twist, wherein the distal end may be retroverted over the proximal end to create a double-ply bandage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,541 which issued to G. J. Loebeck on Oct. 29, 1965, discloses a finger bandage having a sterile lining and an adhesive flap for securing to the finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,302 which issued to Davis et al. on Jan. 10, 1989, discloses a finger and thumb protector for use when hammering nails. The invention comprises a pair of longitudinal sheaths pivotally connected, each sheath having a depression for holding a nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,692 which issued to J. Wunderlich-Kehm on May 21, 1996, discloses flexible devices that protect a manicurist's thumb and finger from chafing and irritation from repeated contact with a nail file. Each device attaches about a finger with hook-and-loop-type fastening fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,272 which issued to O. C. Fisher on May 30, 1996 disclose finger sleeves of varying length that extend beyond a user's finger in order to facilitate one-handed basketball dunks.
Lastly, British Patent No. 22,069, published Jan. 11, 1906, discloses a rubber finger sheath having thin walls near the finger-joint portion thereof.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.